Una sola pregunta
by smallcoffeecups
Summary: Todas las veces que Richard Castle quiso casarse con Kate Beckett


**TODAS LAS VECES QUE RICHARD CASTILLO QUISO CASARSE CON KATE BECKETT**

La primera vez que lo abrumó esos sentimientos fue durante la boda de su amigo, el detective Ryan, habían estado sentados uno muy cerca del otro durante la ceremonia, sus piernas se tocaban y podía sentir su calor, así como su emoción mientras que el padre hablaba. Creyente del amor y el destino, Castle disfrutaba de estos acontecimientos, celebrar la muestra de afecto y el enlace de dos vidas en matrimonio, no era algo que él había hecho con este estilo de iglesia y familia, pero le gustaba ver felices a quienes en nombre del amor se atrevieron. Tenía una agradable y cálida sensación en el estómago mirando a Beckett, no Kate, _hoy era Kate_ , no la policía ruda y fuerte sino más bien su lado gentil y muy sentimental, se veía radiante; y él se había encontrado en más de una ocasión mirando a la mujer a su lado, en lugar de los novios en el altar, su cabello castaño y ondulado caía sobre sus hombros, su piel brillaba bajo la iluminación de la iglesia y tenía una sonrisa deslumbrante, esa que él muy pocas veces podía admirar y era un regalo que sin querer su hija le había dado, no estaba muy contento con su pelirroja adolescente abandonándolo para una cita pero sentado en esa iglesia con ella a su lado, contemplando las lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos mientras los novios decían sus votos, deseando poder estar algún día en el futuro con ella, su Kate, en el altar aceptando ser su esposo, Richard Castle no podía estar más agradecido con su hija y esa vez, fue la primera vez que se dio cuenta que quería casarse con ella, ser _el esposo_ de Kate Beckett.

Mientras se sentaban juntos otra vez a la hora del banquete, pasó casi todo el tiempo concentrándose en la mujer a su lado, las sonrisas privadas que compartían y las miradas que en secreto le decían que la estaba pasando bien con él, incluso esos pequeños toques que sin querer le daba, la cálida mano que había puesto en su pierna por un solo segundo, le calentaban la piel y continuo deseando más, estuvo ignorando completamente la cena hasta que los camareros regresaron por los platos y se dio cuenta que no había comido nada, y no fue hasta que ella se disculpó porque le había distraído de su comida que pensó, otra vez, quería estar casado con ella, pasar horas admirándola, hablando de todo lo que le importaba, haciéndola sonreír, quería ser el esposo de Beckett.

Más tarde mientras estaban en la pista bailando alegremente con los novios, el ritmo cambio a una balada lenta y finalmente, _finalmente_ casi sintió que estuvieron a solas, abrazada contra él en un baile lento podía sentir su respiración rozando su pecho y su vestido le daba acceso a la parte posterior de su cuello a centímetros de sus labios, casi podía besarla, ese pensamiento lo estremeció, probablemente ella lo sintió porque con un suspiro levantó su rostro y preguntó, ¿Tiene una buena pareja de baile, Sr. Castle? Y él pudo ver la sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

\- Mucho mejor de la que esperaba, Alexis no es tan buena bailarina como yo -dijo bromeando sobre su hija, pero rápidamente se puso serio- Gracias por ser mi pareja Kate, ¿dónde estaría sin ti?

Probablemente en la mesa de solteros con una rubia pidiéndote que le firmes los pechos – la respuesta de Kate sonó efusivamente entre risas mientras él resopló pero no pudo evitar reírse con ella, de su risa, mientras ambos reían la canción había terminado, se quedaron de pide mirándose a los ojos, como esos momentos de películas en los que terminan besándose, pero él no se atrevió, solo siguió con su pensamientos y cuando ella dio la vuelta y se alejó de nuevo a las mesas, quería decirle, quería pedirle, cásate conmigo algún día Kate.

Y después de su noche cuando yacía en su cama, recordando todo lo que había vivido ese día se arrepintió de no haberla besado, sin duda, era un paso que tenía que dar si quería casarse con ella, pero no era el momento, ni el lugar adecuado, sin embargo, esperaba que el futuro le diera otra oportunidad, con esos pensamientos sus parpados cayeron y mientras se entregaba al sueño siguió pensando, cásate conmigo Kate.

* * *

La segunda vez que aparecen esos sentimientos en su mente fueron dos semanas después de la boda, cuando gracias a un caso tienen que decidir quién cuida de un perro, Royal, la mascota de la víctima, para su placer ambos llegan al acuerdo de compartir la "custodia" Castle se había encariñado rápidamente con la mascota y si la víctima no tenía más familia podría quedárselo pero no sabía que Kate también quería su compañía y a pesar de que quería mantenerlo no le podía negar eso a ella, pero ella tampoco queriendo negarle nada él llegaron a un acuerdo, ese día cuando llegó a la puerta de su apartamento más tarde de lo que se suponía Castle se sentía ansioso compartir a Royal era no solo una responsabilidad sino un acto que los hacía más íntimos, y mientras discutían sobre quién sería el divertido y el malo se sintió muy natural, con ella discutiendo en sus ropas desaliñadas y su cabello recogido, todo tan domestico, no podía dejar de admirar su belleza y de repente estaba tomando su mano explicándole como le gustaba a royal que le acariciaran, fue hechizado por la torpeza de sus manos juntas, ralentizó los movimientos hasta que ambos terminaron casi en un jadeo silencioso sino es porque ella dijo su nombre en un tono de advertencia podría haber perdido el control y besarla, cuando salió de su apartamento soltó un suspiro que no se había dado cuenta que estaba reteniendo y se preguntó si ella también se había sentido tantas emociones como él por tan poco, imaginó que así podían ser si estuvieran juntos, compartir un perro, una familia, una vida, pensó en lo absurdo que era y como antes ninguna mujer le había hecho desear antes tanto, su pecho se infló y cuando pudo controlar su emoción y caminar a la salida pensó nuevamente, quiero casarme contigo, Kate.

* * *

Una semana después ese sentimiento ya se había vuelto bastante familiar en su pecho y mientras leía el diario de Joe un investigador privado de los años 40 para intentar resolver el caso que tenían actualmente su mente se imaginaba a él y a Kate como los protagonistas de ese diario, y tenía que escribir pero no podía, el cursor del documento en la pantalla en blanco parpadeaba mientras él volvía una y otra vez a repasar las líneas del diario en su mente imaginando a Kate envuelta en trajes de piel, vestidos brillantes y su cabello peinado al estilo antiguo, pero más que eso imaginando su ferviente amor y su fuga con él, por él, cuando dijo _'Kate'_ en lugar de Vera un rubor subió por todo su cuello y podía sentirse humillante admitir que sí, que los estaba imaginando a los dos pero no podía decirlo no podía concederle eso sin derramar sus sentimientos, aún no era el momento, pero él era paciente y podía esperar, siguió contando la historia y la envolvió en la trama con su voz, con su imaginación, como todo un experto contando historias lo cual realmente era y Kate tuvo que admitir que esperaba más de la historia, eso lo mantuvo contento, al menos, ella también creía en esas historias de amor, al final del caso cuando les concedió a Vera y Joe seguir con su vida, solo podía pensar en tener con ella, con Kate ese amor apasionado que vive a traves del tiempo, que todo lo supera y se fue a su hogar otra vez pensando, quiero estar contigo Kate.

Él lo sabía, lo esperaba, y cuando fuera el momento de estar juntos preguntaría, le pediría.


End file.
